degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Season 1 Episode 19: Bad Day (1)
Main Plot: Dakota (Marisol is on the announcments) Marisol: If you haven't don't forget to get your tickets for Frostival tonight. Today is the final day for exams. (Mr. Simpson is walking out of his office with the Ice Hounds) Mr. Simpson: The board has some concerns with Frostival, they recommended that I cancel it. Trent: Our last bit of fun before break. Mr. Simpson: A lot of the concerns has come from you and the other Ice Hounds with things you been doing. Trent: That was a misunderstanding. Mr. Simpson: I'm not gong to cancel it but I am going to double on chaperones. (Mr. Simpson walks away. Dakota is in the Library, hiding from the Ice Hounds. Austin and Maya walk up behind him) Austin: Why are you hiding? Dakota: Trent and the other Ice Hounds are in the foyer so I'm not trying to let them see me. I might not go to Frostival. Maya: Why we are all suppose to go together? Dakota: Trent will he there. Maya: Right. Austin: Maybe not. (Mr. Simpson walks into the Library) Austin: Mr. Simpson, the empty beer cans you found around the school I think you should question Trent. I heard him bragging about it. Mr. Simpson: Maya is this true? Maya: Um. Yeah, I think so. Mr. Simpson: Okay, I'll look into it. (Mr. Simpson walks away) Maya: When Trent finds out he will be pissed. Austin: Its all good. I'll handle it. Dakota: Thanks. (The bell rings. Austin kisses Maya) Austin: I have a french exam. Maya: I think you passed. (Austin walks away. Dakota walks out the Library with his hoodie on head down) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Stefanie is coming out a classroom from an exam. Trent catches up with her) Trent: You seemed to be stressed. Stefanie: I'm not but all these exams are a buzz kill. Trent: So lets skip. Stefanie: You're kidding I'm all for that but not during exams. Trent: The next exam isn't til like an hour. Stefanie: And you're not studying. Trent: Nope I'm trying this new thing called winging it. Stefanie: Okay, lets go. (They go out through the back door) Trent: You're parents aren't hims right we can go thers to have some fun. Mick: Stefanie! (Stefanie turns around and sees him she looks kinda worried) Mick: You look good, real good. Trent: Who is that? Stefanie: No one lets go. Mick: You don't have to be a stranger. Trent: Who is that guy? Stefanie: He is some college dude I used to hang out with. Come on. (Stefanie and Trent walk away. Mick watches them) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Tori are stuyding for their exam) Tristan: How can I focus on exams when my dad is coming back. Tori: I can stay the same thing with me being pregant. Tristan: Tori this is the chance that my dad accepts me. Tori: I glad you're staying positive, but I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet. Tristan: Why wouldn't I? Tori: Because if he doesn't come back or if he does but doesn't stay I don't want you to get hurt. Tristan: That's crazy Tori. He wouldn't be coming back other wise. (The bell rings. Tristan and Tori go to their exam) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota walks in a classroom for his exam) Ms. Oh: I'm collecting phones now. (Luke comes up behind Dakota and puahes him into a table) Ms. Oh: Luke! Luke: It was by an accident. Wasn't it Dakota. (Dakota is scared) Dakota: Yeah. I tripped. Ms. Oh: Alright. Exams starts now. (Luke is laughing at him) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Stefanie are making out in an empty classroom. The bell rings) Stefanie: Time for the next exam. Trent: But first how about me and you skip Frostival tonight do something more fun. Stefanie: Like what? Trent: I'll figure it out. (Mr. Simpson comea on the announcments) Mr. Simpson: Trent Michaels come to the office. Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan walks out of a classroom from an exam. He walks up to Owen in the hallway) Tristan: Have you thought about Dad coming back. Owen: Yeah. Tristan: So you think he is coming back right to stay? Owen: I don't know Tris. Tristan: Even Tori said that why? Owen: You know how Dad feels about you being gay. He isn't going to change over night. Tristan: I know but he said he's wants to meet up with us, he must be wanting to try. Owen: Maybe so. Just keep your head up. The world is full of sharks and unless tou learn how to adapt you gonn get eatting alive. (Owen walks away) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is walking to his locker with Maya) Dakota: I was thinking of skipping Frostival. Maya: Why? Trent probably isn't going no more. Dakota: Yeah but. (Trent pushes Dakota into his locker) Trent: I just spent an hour in Simpson office. Someone told him that me and my team was the one drinking the beers. Dakota: I guess you should have been more careful. (Trent puts Dakota in a choke hold) Trent: How many times do I have to beat you up for you to learn. (A teacher is walk by. Trent lets Dakota go) Trent: Watch you're back fag. (Trent walks away) Dakota: See its never going to end. Maya: Simpson is watching the hockey team now so they won't be so reckless. Dakota: Like that makes me less worried. (Dakota walks away) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Luke are walking into the gym for another exam) Trent: So we went to her house and we was in the middle of you know about to do it. Then her mom walked in. Luke: Oh man! She got in trouble? Trent: Nope we just walked out. Dude when we was going to her house there was this guy who kept calling her, some collage dude. Luke: Is she's cheating on you. Trent: I'm the player I don't get played. Luke: Lets be real here have you seen your girlfriend. Mr. Perino: The exam is about to start, take your seats. (Luke sits down. Trent looks kinda worried) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan is about to take an exam) (He gets a text from he's Mom saying "I have good news about your Dad". Tristan is excited) Ms. Oh: Tristan I need you're phone. Tristan: Here you go. (Tristan is similing) Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota goes to the stand to buy his tickets for Frostival) Dakota: I'll take one ticket. (Trent walks up) Trent: Buying a ticket. That's a gamble considering you may not make it to Frostival. Dakota: I haven't done anything to you. Trent: You and your friends set me up. And now you pay the price. Dakota: Why do keep assist on bulling me. (Trent slams Dakota into a wall) Trent: Besides that you're gay and I hate gays. You know why because I know you can't stop me. (Trent acts like he is about to punch him he stops mid way. Dakota finches) Trent: I'll settle this later. You may end up in ths hospital tonight. (Trent walks away with a smirk. Dakota starts to tear up worried more then ever) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Stefanie are in the back of the school) Trent: So who was that college guy who came here earlier. Stefanie: I told you already. Trent: You didn't tell me a lot. Stefanie: Wow Trent Michaels jealous. Trent: I'm not jealous I'm just wanted to know. Stefanie: Okay. His name is Mick goes Toronto University. I used to date him. Trent: You dated collage guys. Stefanie: Yeah what's wrong with that. Trent: Um nothing why was he here? Stefanie: I don't know. Is this q&a over? Trent: Yeah. Stefanie: I'll see you later. (Stefanie walks away) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Tori are walking through the halls) Tori: When is he coming over? Tristan: Don't know yet. My mom is talking to him about that. Tori: Are you going to talk about you being gay. Tristan: Not going to be the firat thing we talk about but yeah. I'm thinking he's probably already came to terms since he's coming back. Tori: I wouldn't say that. Tristan: Why? Tori: Just because he's coming back doesn't mean he accepts you're gay. Tristan: It has to happen sooner or later. Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is sitting by his locker with Austin and Maya) Austin: That's what he said. (Austin gets up) Austin: Excuse me I have to go kill a guy. Maya: Austin. Austin: He threaten to put Dakota in a hospital. Dakota: Maya's right its only going to make it worse if that's possible. Don't do anything. Austin: Fine, I'll call off the dogs. (Dakota gets up) Dakota: I'll meet up with you guys later. (Dakota leaves. He goes to the back of the school. Trent and other Ice Hounds are there) Trent: Look who it is. Luke: Gay! Trent: I believe we have unfinished business. (Trent punches Dakota in the stomach and then in the face) Dakota: Ah. (Trent holds Dakota up by his shirt) Trent:You're nothing but a joke a gay freak. You're trash and you know where trash belongs. (Trent and Luke throw Dakota into the dumpster) Trent: Preview of coming events. (Trent, Luke, and other Ice walk away laughing. Dakota is crying. He gets out the dumpster) (Dakota gets an idea he hurries away) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Stefanie are infront of Degrassi. Mick walks up) Mick: Stefanie I'm back. Stefanie: What are you doing here? Mick: (Sarcastic) I can't visit you anymore? Trent: We haven't met I'm her boyfriend. Mick: Calm down hockey boy. I'm having a party and Stefanie I want you to come. Trent: A collage party. Mick: Yeah Mr. High School. Stefanie: No I don't want to go. Mick: There's no need to avoid me. Stefanie: Trent lets go. (Stefanie and Trent leave. Mick walks off in the other direction) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Tori at at their lockers) Tristan: I'm still in shock. (Tristan phone rings its his mom) Tristan: Hello. Yeah okay that great. Bye. Tori! Tori: What happened. Tristan: My Dad is coming over today. He'll be at the house soon. Tori: What about Frostival? Tristan: I'm going to skip it I have more important things to do. Tori: Right sorry. Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota walks into his Dad's office) Mr. Harris: Dakota what are you doing here? Isn't that Frostival about to start soon. Dakota: Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you. Mr. Harris: Okay, sit down I'll never turn down quality time with my son. (Dakota sits down at his dad's desk) Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent and Stefanie are at the Dot) Trent: So I was thinking about that party we should go. Stefanie: What no. Trent: It could be fun. Stefanie: Its going to be trouble. Trent: Come on we can skip Frostival. Stefanie: He is bad news. Trent: Nothing bad will happen its just a little fun. Come on. Stefanie: Okay. Will go. Trent: Great. But I have to make a stop home first. Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan and Tori are walking outsidd Degrassi) Tori: So glad to be on break. Two weeks no school and. Tristan: Plenty of time to reconnect with my Dad. Tori: I hope so. Tristan: He coming back home like in an hour. It would be just like old times. Tori: Tristan. Tristan: Stop with your negativity. I know it will go great. Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota is still at his dad's office) Mr. Harris: I know you're glad to finally b on winter break. How was exams? Dakota: Great. Mr. Harris: Do you want a ride back to school for Frostival? Dakota: Um yeah. (Mr. Harris office phone is ringing) Mr. Harris: Hold on I have to take this call. Hello yeah. (Mr. Harris leaves his office. Dakota goes behind his desk to the safe he puts the code in and takes out a gun. He puts it in his book bag) Mr. Harris: Sorry about that. You ready? Dakota: I'm ready. Sub Plot: Stefanie (Trent is at home getting ready for the party. He calls Luke) Trent: Luke I'm not going to Frostival so I need you to do something for me. (Trent smirks) Third Plot: Tristan (Tristan, Owen, and Mrs. Milligan are outside their house. Mr. Milligan drives. He gets out) Mr. Milligan: Hi. Tristan: That's all you can say? Mrs. Milligan: Just go inside so we can all talk. Mr. Milligan: Alright. Good to you guys again. (Mr. Milligan walks inside the house) Mrs. Milligan: Tristan. Tristan: He left for months and now he is acting like nothing happen. Mrs. Milligan: He's not its just a little weird. We are going to talk about it. Tristan: Okay. Main Plot: Dakota (Dakota grabs Austin into a empty classroom. Dakota locks the door) Austin: Why are we here and you're locking the door why? Dakota: Because I'm tired of running through the halls head down. Austin: Hoping Trent and his merry band of dummies don't cross your path. Dakota: They need to know what it's like to be scared all the time. (Dakota pulls out a gun out his book bag. Austin stares shocked) Dakota: Its a gun. Austin: (Nervous) Yeah. No kidding. Where did you get it? Dakota: My dad's office, he had it in a safe but I knew the password. (Dakota picks up the gun and aims it) Austin: Don't point that thing at me! Dakota: Sorry. It's scary right? Austin: Very. Dakota: I'm tired of Trent and those other damn hockey jerks. Those bullies need to learn that it's not okay to bully people. I'm going to teach them a lesson. (Austin tries to lighten up the mood) Austin: Are you going to asassinate them Dakota. Dakota: This isn't a joking matter. Austin: So you're going to shot them? Dakota: No just spook them. Give them what they're dishing out. Austin: Well right now, you're spooking me. Put the gun down! (Dakota puts the gun on the desk. Austin eyes it) Austin: This is a bad plan Dakota. Dakota: Every day is a nightmare for me. Austin: I know but this isn't the answer. Dakota: Then what is? (Dakota verges on tears he knocks over a chair. Austin wishes he had an answer) Dakota: I wish I could just disappear. Austin: I don't know the answer, but we'll figure it out together along with Maya, Tristan, and all your other friends okay? Dakota: Okay. Austin: Good now put the gun away before a teacher walks in. (Dakota puts the gun in his book bag. Austin breathes, relief) Austin: The Frostival is starting lets go. I told Maya I wouldn't be late. Dakota: Yeah. (Austin eyes the gun, then Dakota. Deep down, he knows this isn't over) Degrassi Evolutions: New Start Bad Day Part 2 Promo (Part 2 of the Spring Finale) TODAY (Dakota is covered with paint and feathers. He is walking down a hallway) ALL THE LIES (Mick goes inside a room with Stefanie. He closes the door) (Trent laughing at someone) ALL THE HOPE (Tristan is looking sad at his Dad) ALL THE SECRETS (Austin looking at Luke. Then you see Dakota looking worried) IT IS (Mick kissing Stefanie) NO LONGER (Dakota is on the roof of the school) A CHANCE FOR A (Tristan looking shocked) NEW START (Cop sirens are going off) (Maya is talking to someone) Maya: Don't do it. (Trent looking confused) (Austin looking shocked) (Cops bust throw a door) (Cops are all infront of Degrassi) (Dakota is at his locker covered in paint and feathers looking at someone) (Stefanie is leaving the party crying) (Tristan is standing in a street crying) (Tori walking up to someone) (Mick similing at someone) (Tori hugging Tristan) (Dakota is looking emotionless) (Someone has a gun) (Zig is in the foyer looking worried) DON'T MISS THE FINAL EPISODE OF DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS: NEW START TODAY ONLY ON DEGRASSI AND DEGRASSI EVOLUTIONS WIKI Category:Blog posts